


The Bits In Between

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has never been happier than when surrounded by her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bits In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolatequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/gifts).



For the first time in a very long time, Rose felt incredibly well-rested when she awoke, and her body wasn’t aching as much as it had been over the last few days. She still wasn’t back to normal, but with the help of the Doctor and futuristic medicine, she knew she was much better off than other women of her time.

Yawning, she swung her legs over the edge of the mattress before arching her back and groaning in relief when her spine crackled. As her mind cleared itself of sleep, she took note of a quiet contentment that wasn’t solely her own.

She slipped out of bed and walked down the gently-lit halls of the TARDIS, following the happiness in her head.

She was slightly surprised when the door she opened led to the family room, rather than the nursery, but Rose shrugged, trusting the TARDIS. She stepped into the room and her heart tripped in her chest at the sight that awaited her.

The Doctor was lying on a couch with his back propped up by several pillows and blankets. Their three-year-old daughter was nestled in one arm with her head on his chest and a leg flung over his hips, and their three-day-old daughter was cradled in his other arm, lying on his chest. One daughter over each heart.

Everyone was awake and as quiet as she’d ever seen them. Their baby’s eyes were opened and glued to her big sister, who was staring at her in a revered awe. The Doctor was looking down at both their girls with a serene expression of love and happiness, and he would occasionally lean down to press kisses to his daughters’ foreheads.

Rose sent him a mental snapshot of the picture they made, and he turned his head to look at her. He looked over at her and smiled as his side of the bond glowed with love and happiness, and Rose added hers to the mix.

“Mummy!” their three-year-old squealed.

“Shh, darling, not so loud,” the Doctor whispered as their newborn whimpered in discontent. He nuzzled the baby’s forehead with his eyes closed, and Rose knew he was soothing her telepathically, because their baby’s mind quieted once more.

“Oops,” she whispered. She rubbed her tiny hand down the baby’s tinier back and pressed a gentle kiss to the baby’s hair. “Sorry Ellie.”

The Rose walked to the couch and helped their three-year-old scramble to the ground before quickly enveloping her in a hug. Rose’s eyes stung as she held her little girl close.

“Mummy?” Luna pulled back, and her face fell when she noticed her mother’s tears. “Don’t cry Mummy!”

“They’re happy tears,” Rose assured, sending the Doctor a pulse of reassurance when their bond conveyed his alarm. “You all make me so happy, and I just love you so much. I’m so happy you love your new sister.”

“Well, yeah,” she said, as if that was obvious. “She’s perfect!”

The Rose chuckled at her bluntness, and heard it echoed by the Doctor. She leaned over and pressed her lips to baby Estelle’s forehead.

“Yeah she is,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the Doctor’s forehead next.

“How are you feeling, love?” he asked, studying her face closely. He had done what he could to get her on the mend as quickly as he could after the birth of their daughter, but knew it would take a few weeks until she was completely 100%.

“I’m great,” she said honestly, smiling at him thankfully. “Thanks. Now, how about some breakfast, eh?”

The TARDIS’s hum changed in pitch slightly, and a doorway appeared in the wall next to them. Curiously, Rose walked through the door and saw the kitchen, where a tray of breakfast food was already prepared.

“Oh, thank you, dear,” Rose said, stroking the wall softly. The TARDIS hummed happily in her mind, and Rose knew that the ship loved her two tiniest passengers as much as she did her Doctor and his bondmate.

Rose took the tray and walked back to the library, where the Doctor was slowly sitting up on the couch to make room for Rose and Luna.

She set the tray of breakfast on the coffee table, and filled a giant plate with all sorts of food for the three of them to share. She then sat on the sofa next to the Doctor and tugged Luna into her lap.

“Is she gonna be wanting breakfast?” Rose asked, nodding to the baby who was beginning to drift off to sleep.

The Doctor bit his cheek as he counted back, before finally saying, “She should be okay for a little while. At least until we eat.”

He carefully moved the baby to his lap to free up a hand for eating. Estelle turned her head and pressed her chubby cheek to his thigh before letting out a loud sigh and falling back to sleep. “I used up one of the bottles to let you sleep in a bit.”

“I helped!”

The Doctor smiled fondly at his eldest.

“Yes, you did,” he said, ruffling her hair slightly. The Doctor shared with Rose the memory of settling Luna on his lap as he helped her hold Estelle, and showing her how to bottle feed her sister. Rose could plainly feel his pride and overwhelming love he had for his family. “You were Daddy’s big helper.”

Rose thought her heart might burst with the sheer love and happiness bubbling through her. She never imagined her life could be like this, not when she’d sobbed on the bathroom floor of Pete’s mansion holding a positive pregnancy test. The Doctor had miraculously been able to hold open the tiniest of cracks in the Void just long enough to collect Rose, Jackie, and Pete about three months before she was due.

Rose shuddered as she pulled herself out of those memories, not wanting dwell on such negative things when her life was so full of happiness and love now.

The Doctor must’ve felt her mood shift, because he swaddled her in his love and support as he brushed a kiss to her forehead.

Just as Rose finished the last of her orange juice, Estelle began squirming on the Doctor’s lap and making tiny whimpering sounds.

“Excellent timing,” the Doctor said, lifting the restless baby into his arms. “Luna, darling, how about you come help Daddy clean up, then we can come back and find a film to watch?”

“Okay!”

Rose took Estelle and watched her husband and daughter clean up after breakfast as she lifted her shirt off of one arm. It took a few tries before the baby was able to latch on, but she eventually got it and suckled lazily as she blinked blearily up at her mum.

“I love you so much sweetheart,” she whispered, trailing a finger across Estelle’s cheek and temple. She found her bond with her daughter easily, and made sure to cuddle it close with comfort and love, pleased by the utter contentment Estelle was projecting.

The Doctor and Luna returned mid-feed, and together picked out a Disney film to watch. Luna settled herself on the floor and watched with rapt attention as the opening chords of the 24th-century’s version of _The Lion King_ began. The Doctor settled himself back on the sofa beside Rose, draping his arm along the back of the couch to play with Rose’s hair.

Rose leaned back against his touch and once more thanked the universe for her beautiful family.

 


End file.
